What To Do With A Bad Boy
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: What do you do with a bad boy? Why tie him to a stripper pole of course! One-shot, Lemon, HitsuHina love, and another one of Matsumoto's crazy schemes!


What's up guys? So here's my new story and my second lemon! This started as a joke between my friend and me. Momo's probably OOC, but she needs to be to get it through Toushirou's thick head! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH!

* * *

It was just another hot summer day. Rangiku Matsumoto lounged on the 10th division couch, trying to cope with her terrible hangover. Soon her taichou would be here, and mostly likely yell at her about her paperwork, drinking, etc., etc. Matsumoto let out a long sigh. Her taichou has been especially cranky lately. Between all the hot weather and he's not past friendship with Momo (he'd never admit it though), he's been almost unbearable. Matsumoto wished she could just tie him up and run away for like, a few hours. A light bulb lit up above Matsumoto's head. She had a plan that would make everyone happy! It'll bring him and Momo together and give her some time for fun! Matsumoto's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her name screamed.

"MATSUMOTO!" a familiar voice yelled. "WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON YOUR PAPERWORK!?" I bet you all know who it is by now. Yep, it's Toushirou Hitsugaya. He stormed into the office, sat down, and quickly got to work. Matsumoto sneaked over to the cabinet where she kept her 'weapons' and took out a small bottle that contained a white powder. This wasn't any powder, it was sleeping powder! Now she needed to get this into his drink somehow. Once again, that light bulb went off.

"Oh my god taichou is that Momo stripping?" Matsumoto lied, pointing to the window.

"WHAT!" Toushirou yelled, running to the window. Matsumoto quietly snickered and slipped a bit of the powder into Toushirou's water. "Nothing was out there Matsumoto!"

"Whoops, my bad!" she laughed. Toushirou looked at her coldly and took a sip of water.

"Why does this taste weird?" he stated, setting the glass down on his desk. Then BOOM! - He was out like a light.

"Ok, so I have an hour till he wakes up," Matsumoto said to herself. "Better call Momo!" she rushed to the phone.

"Hello?" the innocent 5th fuku-taichou answered the phone.

"Momo! Come down here in 70 minutes and where what's in the bag I gave you last week!" Matsumoto ordered before hanging up.

"Um, Rangiku-chan?" Momo asked the dead line.

Matsumoto went to her desk to and looked for the extra sash she keeps in there. After ten minutes of tearing her desk apart, she finally found it. She dragged her taichou to the 'temporary' stripper pole she set up. She yanked him up with his back facing the pole and began to tie his hands behind his back with the sash.

"Where am I?" Toushirou drearily asked. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to be up yet! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MATSUMOTO!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Why are you tying me to a stripper pole?" he demanded.

"You've been a bad boy taichou," she laughed. He struggled but his attempts to break free failed. After Matsumoto tied the knot super tight, she ran out the door and to the bar where the gang was waiting for her.

'I hope Momo remembers what I told her,'she thought.

-Flashback-

"_Oh yeah Momo, be seductive!" Matsumoto called Momo right back. "Taichou will be 'all ready and waiting' for you, so go for it! He wants it!" she added before hanging up for a second time._

-End of Flashback-

The door silently slid open. Momo Hinamori stepped in.

"Why are you tied to a stripper pole Shirou-chan?" Momo asked.

"I told you it's Hitsugaya-taichou!" he yelled.

"Well, you sure don't seem like you want some help," Momo put a hand on her hip, remembering to be more seductive sounding. Once Toushirou turned his head and looked at her, his face went bright red. Momo had on a short black skirt and a thin black tank top that clung really close to her, her, body. It also showed some of her stomach. Damn Toushirou wanted her. Momo walked over and looked at the knot that Matsumoto did.

"Damn it, hurry up bed wetter," he growled.

"Now that's not very nice Toushirou-kun," she warned, suddenly appearing in front of his face. He began to feel hot and bothered. "What's wrong?" she innocently whispered into his ear.

"Damn it Momo, I-I," he stuttered, stunned by her hotness. "You know what I want," he finally spat out.

"Oh but you see, this is about me," she licked her lips before smashing her lips into his. He tried to get his tongue into her mouth but she pulled away. "No no Toushirou-kun!" she taunted him. She positioned herself between his legs and seductively whispered, "I'm in control today," before licking his ear slightly. Toushirou slightly shivered at the contact of Momo's tongue and his skin. She moved her lips to his and licked his bottom lip. He quickly parted his lips and she took the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth. He licked all of his mouth and played with his tongue. Toushirou loved this as much as she did. Momo then kissed all the way down to his neck and stopped when she reached his collar bone. She began to suck and nibble it tenderly. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled it down. She danced all the way down to the floor as she slid his shirt down his body. Momo slowly lifted her shirt over her head, making Toushirou's go wide as watermelons. She had on a black strapless bra with a white trim.

"You like my little Shirou-chan?" she teased him. Toushirou nodded his head, not taking his eyes off her breasts. Momo then bent down, got as close to his body as possible, and put her hands on his legs. She then crept up his body, rubbing against him making Toushirou let out a long moan. Momo then walked to his back, and put her hands on the sash. "I think I've teased you long enough Toushirou-kun," she smiled, undoing the knot. Once it fell to the floor, Toushirou tackled Momo to the floor. His mouth was immediately at her neck, sucking away. Momo let out a moan, making Toushirou go lower. He kissed down her chest and torso to her skirt. He quickly removed it along with his own pants. He also removed her bra and throw it in the growing pile of clothes. Toushirou began to suck one of Momo's breasts. He took the other one and began to massage it. Momo let out pleasurable groans. Toushirou kissed and licked his way down till he reached the edge of her black panties. He then pulled them down her thin legs and began to lick her wet womanhood.

"T-Toushirou," Momo moaned his name over and over again. Momo pushed Toushirou off her and got on top of him. She quickly removed his boxers and moved down to his hard manhood. She then took all of him in her mouth. Toushirou moaned loudly as if he was asking for more. Momo sucked hard as he put his hands on her head, pushing her farther in. After she let go of him, he got on top of her and positioned himself. She wrapped her legs around his waist and nodded her head. Toushirou entered her slowly at first,but went faster and harder at her request. She screamed his name, driving him crazy. He pulled out of her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you Momo,"

"I love you too Toushirou-kun, but can we go to your room now?" They were still in his office. So they lost their virginity on his office floor.

* * *

So, did you like it? It was only my second time, but I think it's a little bit better! Everytime Toushirou walks on the floor, he'll think on Momo and get all hot!XD

**There is a sequel to this! I have it already written and the faster you REVIEW the quicker I will put it up!**

♥Love you all lots,♥

-AbbeyxIzuru, who is quite tired.


End file.
